


The Spirit Witch and Demon Prince

by RuneP_Veil



Series: Death & Jungkook The Witch [1]
Category: Bangtan
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Death, Demon Prince, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Jungkook cross dresses, M/M, Pagan, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Witches, bottomkook, cuteness, death is a fanfic writer, death the narrator - Freeform, eclectic witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneP_Veil/pseuds/RuneP_Veil
Summary: Jungkook's life was normal and quiet, until a spell went wrong and he got stuck with a demon prince who had extreme mood swings.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Hello Readers, I am Death, one of the Rulers of Hell (the others are Famine, War, and Conquest). I do not have a gender as I am Death. It would be stupid to assume Death has a gender. Who even does that? I’m going off topic. Shite. Anyway, you must be wondering why am I writing this. Whatever** **_this_ ** **is. Well dear readers,** **_this_ ** **is a love story I am about to tell. A wonderful love story. A love story about a Witch and a Demon prince. Do not question why Death is writing about a love story. To summarize; I get bored sometimes and taking people’s lives isn’t as entertaining anymore, and neither is ruling all of hell. Therefore I write during my spare time. Please excuse me if I leave during the story, I cannot avoid people dying, some I can but not all. Humans would start questioning it. Without further ado, let’s begin.**

Jeon Jungkook, an 18 year old amateur spirit witch. He use to live with his Grandma in the Ballypatrick Forest in Ireland.

**Ireland is Pagan/Wiccan hotspot. The amount of pagan and wiccan souls I’ve got from there are countless. Got off track again. Sorry readers.**

Now, Jungkook lives in the Boreal Forest in Canada. He has a small cottage covered in flowers, for he loves drowning himself in nature. It's a two floor cottage; the first floor having a small lounge where one long cream coloured couch and a matching sofa rest. Infront of the furniture was a wooden coffee table and infront of that was a brick made fireplace. Jungkook wasn't fond of electronics so he never got a tv or a laptop. He survived with an old touch screen Samsung phone. Beside the fireplace stood a wooden bookshelf, reaching up to the ceiling, filled with a wide range of books; some were spell books, some herbal books, some potion books, rituals, tarot reading, Oracle Reading, Rune reading, spirit books, etc. He was an eclectic pagan witch after all, which meant he followed more than one traditions, and dabbled in more than one type of magickal work.

Through the door behind the couch was the kitchen, it had a stove against the green wall, a small cauldron rested beside the stove. The marble counters had wooden cabinets underneath them, containing many things from food to herbs and potion supplies. Although there was no table, the steel fridge made up for the lack of furniture. 

Back in the living room, on the other side of the fireplace were the wooden stairs that led to the second floor, the first door to the left was the bathroom; Rosy pink walls contrasting against the white sink, toilet, bathtub and marble floor. Straight from the stairs, passing the bathroom door, was an open space for the bedroom; a queen sized purple wooden bed with a light purple comforter and pillow stood against the white wall opposite to the stairs, right in the middle. Towards the right, in the corner, was a table made altar, with (currently) a white altar cloth decorated with purple coloured tiny flowers draped across it. On the altar, rested Jungkook’s collection of Tarot cards and Oracle cards, and a flower styled tarot bag filled with rune stones. And of course his grimoire and few more magick books. If you're wondering how he paid for all this and how he makes money; he works at a pagan shop in a nearby town for a High Priestess who had deemed herself as his fill in mother and mentor. 

Now to explain Jungkook as a witch. Being a spirit witch doesn't mean he sees spirits and controls them or what not. No that's just a stupid assumption. A  _ misguided  _ assumption. Spirit is the fifth and most rare element. For some it's the most powerful and for others it's the least powerful, both reasons being why people mostly stayed away from the element spirit. But Jungkook took it up by a young age. Being a spirit witch just meant that he took a liking in doing everyday things and traditional things spiritually. Being a spirit witch meant he was on good terms with his own inner spirit. He would know more about being a spiritual witch but as I said before, he was an amateur. Still learning.

  
  


On this very day, Jungkook was trying out a spell he thought was to bind him to a spirit. Keyword here is  _ thought.  _ If you're wondering why he was doing such a spell in the first place, the answer is because his mentor wanted him to practice a black magick spell. Jungkook knew enough about black magick to try it out, but he knew there were consequences. All magick comes with a price. Normally, the price is the witch’s energy. But for black magick, oh the consequences are hard to pay. So here the boy was, standing in his circle, he did not draw the circle but he did align small crystals in a way to make it look like a circle around him. And if you're wondering where he is, he is in his bedroom infront of his altar. The poor boy was shaking as he held his black magick spell book, gifted by his mentor, in one hand and a lit black candle in the other. Taking a deep breath, he read out the spell, 

_ "No harm to me No harm befee _

_ No harm can you make thee _ _   
_ _ You do as I please _ _   
_ _ I bind you within me _ _   
_ _ I bind you hard from left and right, day and night _ _   
_ _ I bind you hard from north and south and from all the way around _ _   
_ _ I bind you hard from east and west and from infinity and earth _ _   
_ __ No harm to me, so mote it be.”

Then he waited for a sign. But there was nothing. Just silence. Sighing, Jungkook made his way downstairs to just sit and read. He walked by the long couch and the body laid upon it, heading for the bookshelf.  _ Wait. A body?! _ He thought, whirling around to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Jungkook stared wide eyed at the tanned male on the couch, his purple hair matching Jungkook’s bed. The man, guy? Probably man. Yeah; man. The man had on a black wife beater and black skinny jeans topped off with black boots, his leather jacket rested under his head. He was staring right at jungkook with an amused smirk. 

“Wh-who are you...what are you- Why are you here?” Jungkook couldn't stop the questions from spilling out of his mouth. The man chuckled and sat up, leaning back against the couch with his hands behind his head. He looked quite relaxed, opposite of what jungkook was feeling.

“Well  _ witch _ , don't you have a lot to ask? I'll be nice for once but don't expect me to answer any more of your questions. Firstly my name’s V, you don't get to know my real name since it means control. Secondly, I am one of the Demon Princes. And lastly, I was out looking to be fed when your stupid spell bound us together. Do you not know how to cast spells?” The man, V, questioned. His voice was deep, surprising Jungkook, and his expression now showed how unimpressed he was with the witch infront of him.

“Well...I'm still learning?” Jungkook answered, uncertain about everything at that moment. V rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, as long as you don't try killing me all will be well. Now let me continue my sleep,” and with that V laid back down on the couch, leaving a confused and scared Jungkook to stare at the Demon Prince. He was still trying to grasp the situation.

“Um...you can go sleep upstairs? On the bed?” Jungkook suggested. He was scared shit less which made his brain think of one thing only; be kind. V stared at him questionably but shrugged and got up, grabbing his jacket and heading upstairs. Jungkook sighed and turned around, grabbing a book on Greek mythology. He sat down on the sofa and began to read. Somewhere while reading, he had fallen asleep. The only reason he woke up was because he felt something on his back that was making him warm. Too warm for his liking. Groggily opening his eyes, Jungkook let his hazy eyes adjust before glancing at his back. V, the demon Prince, was leaning against him, his legs curled up on V’s lap. V himself looked like he was asleep. Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to get off until he felt something against his waist tighten. He face-palmed himself when he noticed V was clinging to him, his arms were secured tightly on his waist.

“V...do you mind getting up?” Jungkook questioned, speaking loud and clear. He didn't give a damn about the demon’s sleep, he wanted to get up and he was gonna have his way whether the demon liked it or not.

V shook his head and snuggled against the latter. Jungkook sighed.  _ ‘Is this how demon princes act? What even is he?’  _ He questioned himself.

“Please? I'll make you food if you let me-” Jungkook cut off his own sentence with a gasp when he felt V leave a wet kiss on his cheek. He turned his body as much as he could to glare at the purple haired man. He got a teasing smirk in return. Jungkook huffed and started trying to drag himself off the sofa he was currently stuck on. V managed to keep him in place, and to stop him from struggling he nipped the back of his neck repeatedly. Jungkook squealed and smacked at V’s hands, somehow getting out of his grip. He ended up on the ground, staring up at V who was smiling at him from the couch.

“Make me food,  _ witch, _ I'm hungry,” V commanded, the smile slipping off his face as he felt the hunger settle in.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “The name's _ Jungkook  _ and I would say something witty but I don't wanna die so what do you want to eat?”

V chuckled at his answer, “Whatever, a sandwich would work. And maybe you afterwards.”

“Okay- Wait what?!” He stared at V in shock. He had  _ not  _ signed up for this.

“What? I'm a  _ demon  _ I can't just survive on mere human food. If you won't let me get blood then I'll need energy. Human energy sounds good but witches tend to be more... _ delicious _ ,” to add on it, he slowly licked his lips. Jungkook gulped and scrambled up, escaping to the kitchen as fast as he could.

  
  


He had managed to make a chicken paste sandwich for V, leaving it beside him where he sat; on the couch reading a book on different creatures. He tried to quietly walk back into the kitchen, he had a potion he wanted to try, but V had already noticed him,

“This has nothing on my species of demons. No wonder you know nothing about me.” Sighing, he placed the book on the coffee table and looked up at Jungkook, standing beside him, who was fidgeting and looking everywhere but at the latter. V smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Question; How do I unbind you from me?” Jungkook spoke quietly. V looked up, almost done with his food. Licking his fingers, he shifted his attention back to the witch before replying,

“You already want to get rid of me? Am I that bad of a person?” Jungkook looked like he wanted to agree.

“No no, that's not what I meant. I just...I just meant that you might want to, I dunno, go back to living how you were,” Jungkook answered with a shrug.

V grabbed his wrist and made him sit on his lap, a squeal escaping his lips.

“If you struggle I'll only tighten my grip and keep you longer,” V stated before he leaned Jungkook closer to him, resting his head at the back of his neck and inhaling.

“What...What are you doing?” Jungkook questioned.

“Feeding. It won't satisfy me but it'll work for now. Stay still,” He answered. Jungkook nodded, slightly liking the way V felt against his back.

“You- uh - never answered my question,” Jungkook stated softly. V hummed. Jungkook sighed after a minute of silence, thinking he won't answer.

“You'll find out one day,” Was his only answer. Jungkook pouted and smacked V’s arm.

“Ow! What the fuck?!”

***

**That, my fellow readers, was the way a spirit witch and a demon had met. A very questionable meeting but when you’re working with magick, nothing is questionable. For now, I’m going to have to stop this here as I have souls to collect. I would love to tell you more, but for now, this is what I have. It seems that I have been hit with writer’s block. Well then, I’ll see you readers later.**

**~Death.**


	2. Sequel Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with part 1 of the sequel! I sort of have writers block but I didn't want that to come in the way of giving you guys another chapter so here's what I've written so far enjoy!
> 
> Warning: daddy kink, cross dressing

**Hello Readers. I am back. I apologise for not writing more sooner, my laptop had a virus. Stupid Famine was on some wrong site and downloaded a virus. I am currently using a dead human’s phone to write this. Without further ado; let's begin.**

Jungkook walked out of the bathroom, having gotten dressed for bed. That is when a realisation hit him and he froze at the opening of his room. V looked up at him and whistled.

“You cross dress?” He asked, getting off the bed and walking up to the witch. Jungkook wanted to turn invisible at that moment. He had a habit of wearing dresses or skirts and shirts to sleep, he found it comfortable and no one was ever there to judge since he lived alone. (This habit was his grandmother’s fault, she had always wanted a granddaughter). He looked down at his clothes with his cheeks burning in embarrassment; he had on a very comfortable black skirt that fell to his knees and an equally as comfortable full sleeves thin white sweatshirt. V moved around the boy, observing, before he smacked his ass hard. Jungkook jumped with a squeak; turning to glare at the smirking demon.

“What the hell was that for?!” He exclaimed.

“That was for turning me on when I wanted to sleep,” He whispered in Jungkook’s ear, not forgetting to leave a wet kiss right under his earlobe. He felt satisfied when he heard Jungkook’s breath hitch. V leaned away, a smug smile appearing on his face when he noticed the boy’s blushing cheeks.

“So do you always wear such clothes or did you wear them specifically to get a reaction out of me?” V questioned, leaning his back against the closed bathroom door.

Jungkook scoffed, “Don't be so pleased with yourself, it's my habit. Ever since I was a kid.”

V nodded, trying really hard to keep himself restrained. He was a demon, he couldn't help it. He wasn't even sure why he was keeping himself restrained, or maybe he was sure why but he didn't want to admit it. 

V sighed in frustration, making Jungkook look at him questioningly.

“It’s nothing,” V reassured.

“Okay...I guess...I uh...will go to bed now. If you want...we could share? The bed, I mean,” Jungkook suggested, not making eye contact at all. V hummed in agreement.

“I uh...goodnight,” Jungkook bowed slightly, awkwardly shuffling towards the bed. He felt really small under V’s thoughtful intense gaze. He wasn't sure what the older was thinking but he was  _ pretty sure _ he didn't want to know.

Before he could register the sound of movement behind him, Jungkook found himself harshly thrown on the bed, the fall making him land with a shriek. He let out a breath and looked at the figure standing infront of him. The purple haired man was staring at the skin of the boy’s thighs that had been revealed after the fall, his skirt resting at the start of his thighs. Reaching his arm out, V slowly caressed the skin he had been staring at, immediately wanting to mark the bare skin. Jungkook couldn't stop the gasp that had escaped his mouth when V accidently caressed too close to his crotch area. V’s eyes immediately snapped towards the boy’s own glazed ones. He leaned in closer to Jungkook, placing his free hand beside Jungkook’s hip to keep himself balanced. Jungkook looked away, choosing to instead stare at V’s hand that was currently gripping his thigh.

“You know, now that we're bonded, and probably will be for a while; I think there should be some rules around this house,” V spoke, his warm breath fanning Jungkook’s lips when he spoke. He was too close for the witch to respond so he just nodded.

V smirked, his sense of pride taking over him at the sight of Jungkook’s submission. “Rule number one,” He began, his hand sliding a bit higher making Jungkook shiver and let out a very quiet whimper, “You are to refer to me as Daddy from now on, unless I tell you otherwise.”

Jungkook could feel himself losing oxygen by the minute at V's words. Not trusting his mouth; He nodded.  

“Rule number two,” He stopped to leave two kisses on Jungkook’s jaw, “You are not allowed to submit yourself to anyone else. There will be consequences.” Jungkook nodded again, letting his hand rest on V’s sleeved arm.

“Rule number three,” He grazed his teeth across the skin on the witch’s neck, leaving the latter to quiver under him in pleasure, “You do whatever I tell you to do, whenever I tell you to”. Jungkook nodded once more. If he was in his right mind, he would have retorted to that rule, but he wasn't in his right mind.

“And rule number four,” V placed a small kiss on the witch’s nose, making the younger scrunch up his face. V chuckled before speaking in a softer tone, “You tell me if anything ever bothers you. Or if you don't want to do anything I tell you to.” Jungkook finally looked him in the eyes.

“Oh-kay,” He whispered. V closed the gap in between them, kissing the boy with as much passion as he could muster. Jungkook’s arms immediately wrapped around V's neck, his hands running through the older male’s hair. V's hand that was on Jungkook’s thigh was now around the boy’s waist, bringing him as close to his body as he could. He bit the younger’s bottom lip and slid his tongue into the witch’s mouth, letting out a groan when he felt Jungkook suck on the wet muscle. V broke the kiss, chuckling when he heard Jungkook whine at the loss.

“Some other time baby, for now you need to rest. And I need to feed which is easier when you're asleep. That way you won't lose too much energy,” V explained. Jungkook pouted without realising but nodded anyway, shakily crawling towards the right side of the bed and immediately getting under the warmth of the blanket. V got up to turn the lights off and get out of his clothes, leaving himself only in boxers, before joining Jungkook under the covers. Jungkook turned the other way when he realised the latter was pretty much naked, too awkward and still in a daze to deal with that. V noticed and smirked, sliding his arm around Jungkook’s waist, bringing him closer and tangling their legs together. He felt Jungkook shiver at the contact and felt pride swell in his chest when he realised he had such an effect on the younger. Placing a kiss behind Jungkook’s ear, V bid him goodnight.

“Night...V,” Jungkook mumbled sleepily. He gasped and almost jumped when he felt V squeeze his ass, his fingers digging tightly in the wrong places. Jungkook smacked the arm away, turning to confront the demon.

“What was that for?!” He exclaimed, clearly surprised.

“Just showing you what happens when you use the wrong name, I would've done  _ much _ more but consider this a warning since it's the first time,” V whispered, his eyes darkened.

“Oh. Sorry da...daddy,” Jungkook spoke slowly, trying it out. He wouldn't admit it but he kinda liked it. V bit his lip at the word sounding so innocent yet dirty coming from the younger’s mouth.

“It’s okay baby,” He said, wrapping his arm back around Jungkook’s waist.

“Goodnight...daddy,” Jungkook hesitated before placing his lips on V’s lightly, pulling away quickly. V let a smile slip onto his face at the younger’s action, watching him slowly fall asleep.

V sighed. He knew it was too early, but he was falling for the witch. And as much as he wanted to resist, he embraced the feeling. Maybe being bonded wasn't such a bad idea. He suddenly didn't ever want to let go of the other.


End file.
